Stuck Out In The Rain
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: Haruka goes missing during a storm and it's up to Tokiya to find her. Tokiya X Haruka oneshot!


"_Don't worry, I'll be back soon."_ He thought that she would keep that promise, that she would be back in no time, they all did. But it worried him the most. She had been gone an hour after the time she promised to be home.

Tokiya waited less than patiently, tapping his foot while reading a book, or at least, trying to read it. He was too worried to read. He was in his room with his Sempai and room mate, Otoya. They were out doing an overnight recording at the time.

Tokiya sighed, looking out the window for any sign of Haruka, but only the rain could be seen, and even that was hard to see from the sheer intensity it was coming down. Growling in frustration, he couldn't take it any more. He got up and grabbed an umbrella from the corner of the room, putting on a jacket and walking out of the dorms.

The moment he was out of sight of the dorms his stol turned into a fast pace sprint down the muddy path. He had a fearful look in his eyes. What if she was hurt? What if she was scared!? He felt a new wave of adrenalin rush over him at the thought, pushing him on.

He searched the streets, looking for a familiar pink haired girl with golden eyes. He searched up and down the streets for her, worry building up in his gut. He searched every possible place he could find, but t no avail. Alleyways, shops, restaurants, and any form of cover he could find.

Just as it seemed hopeless, he heard a small voice. "Okay... 1...2..3-ah!" He turned around, spotting a bus stop with a small overhang. Under the overhang was a small, fragile girl with golden eyes and pink hair. She was soaked from head to toe, shivering a little. "Okay, one more time," She said. "1...2...3-" She lonchen out from underneath it, only to rush back under in a secondo. "-No I can do it!" she said.

Tokiya stared at her, panting from the running that he had done. She shivered, looking around. Then, she spotted him. Her golden eyes widened, then softened.

"Ichinose-san!" Shy cried, not able to get out from under the overhang. Tokiya breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that she was completely unharmed. Cold and shivering, but safe.

He walked over to her, slowly, trying to seem calm. The moment he was under the over hand, Haruka threw herself at him, causing him to blush.

"Ichinose-san, thank goodness you're here! I was shopping, when it started raining. I rushed over here and have been stuck for the longest time!" She explained.

"You were shopping? Where are you bags?" He asked.

"Oh, there-hu? Where did they...AH! I must have dropped them! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Haruka cried, lightly knocking herself on the head.

"Haruka," Tokiya said, catching her attention. "You're going to catch a cold." Putting his umbrella down, he removed his jacket. He draped it over her shoulders, causing her to blush. "There, we should go, before it gets any harder."

"Hai!" Haruka agreed. Tokiya lifted his umbrella over them, leading haruka through the storm. As they walked, Tokiya noticed Haruka shivering.

"Are you still cold?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little." Haruka said, leaning into him. He blushed, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Why is it so could?"

"Well, you are soaked." Tokiya pointed out.

"I'm sorry for making you come out here." Haruka said, looking down.

"No need to apologize." Tokiya said. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through them. Tokiya tilted the umbrella, and held Haruka as close to him as possible, keeping the cold wind from freezing her to death. "Are you okay?"

"H-hai, I-I'm fine." Haruka said, blushing into his chest. He smiled at her small figure. How could something so small be so much trouble...and cute.

"Haruka," He said, waiting for her to look at him. She gently lifted her head up, looking into his eyes. "Are you still cold?"

"Y-yes." She admitted.

"Here," He smiled. "Let me warm you up." And with that offer, he bent his head down, connecting their lips. At first, Haruka froze up, not sure what to do. But, as time went on, the warmth unfrozen her, and she gently returned the soft and warm kiss. Full of heat, they pulled away a little. "Are you still cold?"

"A little." Haruka said.

"Alright." He leaned down once more, taking her lips once again, savoring the heat they gave each other. He wrapped his arms around her, holding the umbrella in the crook of his arm as the rain fell down all around them.

Blushing, they pulled away from each other's lips, not releasing any other holds on each other.

"Better." Haruka said. Tokiya smiled, releasing her. He lead Haruka down the street, his arm around her shoulders and her head in the crack of his neck.

They reached the dorms, going inside. Tokiya lead her to her room, going through the practice room first, where they spotted the other band members.

"Oi! Let me go Natsuki! I'm going looking for her!" Syo shouted.

"Calm down, Syo-chan!" Natsuki whined, holding him down in his seat.

"We should call the police." Cecil said, jumping up, only to be pulled back onto his seat by Ren.

"The police don't go looking until someone has been missing for 48 hours, they wouldn't go looking for The Little Lamb." Ren said.

"What if she's hurt!?" Otoya shouted. "What if she's been mugged!? What if she's dead!?" Tokiya, annoyed with his roommates antics, grabbed a magician, rolled it up, and whacked him on the head with it.

"Thats enough out of you." He hissed.

"Eh?! Tokiya, that hurt!" Otoya complained.

"Ichi, where have you been?" Ren asked.

"Doing something instead of sitting around." He sighed.

"Haru-chan! Your back!" Natsuki said, rushing up and hugging her. "Haru-chan, you're soaking wet."

"I'll get her a towel." Otoya offered.

"No, she needs a warm shower." Masato corrected.

"You should go." Tokiya whispered in her ear.

"H-hai!" Haruka said, rushing off to take a shower.

"My, my, since when are you and the Little Lamb so close, Ichi?" Ren asked.

"No comment." He responded.

"No need to be shy." Ren teased, causing Tokiya to glare. Ren put his hands up in defeat, chuckling a little.

"It is rather strange for you two to be so close." Masato said, glaring to Tokiya.

"Why do I feel you're getting ahead of us?" Syo mumbled before putting Tokiya into a headlock. "Oi! Spill it!"

"There is nothing to spill!" Tokiya gasped.

"Oooiii!"


End file.
